horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Frontier Justice
Anutai Daemonic Frostclaw Daemonic Scrapper Glinthawk Naunuk Rukul |reward = 8,750 +1 Weave or Coil (Reward Box) +3 Bluegleam |previous = For the Werak }} Frontier Justice is a side quest in Horizon Zero Dawn: The Frozen Wilds. Synopsis After besting Aratak in the side quest For the Werak and becoming chieftain of the dominant werak in Song's Edge, Aloy returns to the settlement and overhears that a murder has taken place at the nearby Carja camp. Inatut, the accused killer, is about to be exiled from his werak as punishment despite his insistence that the ordeal has been a misunderstanding. Inatut says he was challenged to a brawl by Ruwas, the deceased Carja outlander, and, although witnesses saw the two engaged in a fight, Inatut maintains that he blacked out and has no memory of what occurred. Still, he insists that he would not have delivered a blow strong enough to kill the Carja. The Investigation After speaking with Inatut, Aloy becomes concerned about a possible miscarriage of justice and decides to investigate the matter herself. She heads to the Carja camp and speaks with Furahni and the Sun-Priest Hishavan, who direct her to a nearby clearing where the fight occurred. There, Aloy uses her Focus to examine evidence and eventually picks up a trail which leads her to a concealed cave. Inside, she finds discarded Carja armor and hears the voices of three Banuk hunters who appear to be discussing their involvement in the crime. Following the voices, Aloy climbs a ridge and finds herself inside the hunters' camp. She is quickly noticed and must engage in battle with Anutai, Naunuk, and Rukul. Once all three enemies have been defeated, Aloy approaches the mortally wounded Rukul. He admits that he and his partners killed Ruwas and other Carja outlanders who have disappeared in recent years as revenge for the atrocities suffered by the Banuk during the Red Raids. As they speak, a horn sounds in the distance signaling that Inatut has been led out to face his exile in the Cloud-Shear. Aloy decides to head to the Cloud-Shear to help Inatut, but first she searches the camp for more evidence to exonerate him. She discovers Ruwas' missing headdress and other trophies from Carja murders. She then grabs some of the gear and departs for the Cloud-Shear to find the wronged Banuk exile. Facing Exile Fighting her way past Glinthawks at the base, Aloy reaches the top of the Cloud-Shear. She finds Inatut behind a rock, naked and freezing, and gives him the Carja gear. Just as Inatut finishes dressing, the two are attacked by machines: first a group of Daemonic Scrappers, then Daemonic Frostclaws. After killing the machines with Inatut, Aloy confirms to Inatut that she found the real killers. Inatut heads back on his own, giving himself time to think, while Aloy heads back to Song's Edge to prove Inatut's innocence to his werak. Aloy brings Ruwas's headress to Kopilai and Aujak, telling them where to find the killers' base and vouching for Inatut's innocence. Aujak insists that the exile was justified, as Inatut was "guilty of their suspicion." Inatut arrives as Aloy voices her disgust, and assures her that Aujak is speaking for the werak. Kopilai immediately scolds him for wearing Carja clothes, warning him that he must behave like a Banuk if he is to return to the werak. At this comment, Inatut loses his temper, scorning Kopilai for her shortsightedness and storming off. Aloy finds Inatut overlooking Song's Edge. His anger subsided, Inatut is unsure with how to proceed. Aloy decides what advice to give Inatut, which he agrees to consider. Inatut gives Aloy a gift, both out of gratitude and as a farewell. Objectives # Go to the Carja Camp # Talk to the Carja # Go to the Clearing # Investigate the Clearing ## Examine Bloodstain ## Examine Bloodied Branch ## Examine Detrius # Follow the Tracks # Investigate the Area # Explore the Area # Kill the Assassins # Talk to the Assassin # Find Proof of Inatut's Innocence # Find Gear for Inatut # Go to the Cloud-Shear # Find Inatut # Talk to Inatut # Kill the Machines # Talk to Inatut # Talk to Kopilai # Talk to Inatut Walkthrough Trivia *Inatut can be found at Song's Edge after the quest's completion, retelling what happened at the Cloud-Shear to a group of children. Category:Frozen Wilds Side Quests